Love that goes beyond the Barrier
by FlameSolaria99
Summary: For CygnusCrown Night's Contest. Neptune is a Vampire Princess and Bao a normal Human. But can this love live? Find out.


Me: Okay here is my one-shot for CygnusCrown Night's contest

Kiara: Hope you'll like it

Me: BTW this is my first time writing for a contest...so go easy on me

Kiara: R&R

Love that goes beyond the Barrier

In The Vampire Palest

"Where is she?" asked the King of Vampires furiously.

"We can't find her, sir" said one of the 4 guards that where back from the search of the Vampire Princess.

"Send in Kiara" ordered the King.

"You called" said a voice from behind a certain. The voice step out of the shadows and it revealed a 16-year old girl. She had shoulder length black hair with red highlights tied up in a side ponytail, pure black eyes, a claw like scar on the left shoulder and she always wears dark make up, almost like a Goth or Emo. And she was wearing a lion claw necklace with a flame like gem in the middle. She was wearing an on off the shoulder red shirt with the words "Mystic" underneath a black tanktop, black skinny ripped jeans and red converse, a black and red bey belt, black fingerless glove on the right hand and a red leather bracelet.

"Ah Kiara, called the king "Find Neptune. Her fiancé is arriving soon" Kiara's eyes went wide.

"Her F-fiancé?" Kiara stuttered not sure hearing right. Neptune is going to kill me!

"GO, yelled the king which made Kiara flinch "And make sure you find her" Kiara turned around, threw her hood over and ran outside in the sun.

Somewhere in the human world

"Bao you know perfectly well that i'm force to marry soon" said a 16-year old Girl with light-blue hair and dark-blue highlights. She had blue eyes, when she was sad. She was wearing a light blue jacket with a dark blue hanky with raven eye prints on it, dark blue track pants with ocean blue track shoes.

"I know. But i just want to be with you the last hours we can spend together" Bao said sadly.

Neptune, yeah that's her name, looked at the Beylin fist member with sadness. Ever since they met, Neptune knew that Bao would be the only one she could ever loved. But a vampire princess and a human would never work out. It's beyond the Barrier between the Vampire world and the human one. And Neptune was also forced by her father to marry a complete stranger.

"Before we never see us again, said Bao with tears in his eyes "I want you to know that i love you. You are the first person that i could ever love and always could."

"I love you too, Bao" Neptune said and gave the Chinese blader a tight hug. But before they could kiss a female voice called Neptune's name. Both teens turned around and saw Neptune's personal bodyguard and assistant Kiara.

"Princess Neptune, Kiara bowed down "Your Majesty called. He is furious about your disappearance. Your fiancé is arriving anytime soon. You should come now" Neptune gulped.

"It's time already?" asked Neptune in her thoughts. Kiara gave her a comforting smile.

"Well it's time to say goodbye" Bao said and before Neptune could say something, he gave her a passionate Kiss. Once they parted, Neptune and Kiara disappeared in thin air, leaving the Beylin fist member behind.

Back at the palest

"I'm going to miss him" sighed Neptune looking at the floor.

"I know i'm so sorry" Kiara said.

"Don't worry about it, Neptune said " C'mon Kia. Father awaits." Both girls made their way to the throne room. but Neptune didn't know that Kiara was smirking all the way there.

In the thrown room

"You called father?" Neptune asked.

"Ahh, Neptune, greeted the King" Great! Your fiancé awaits"

"Yippee, Lucky me" Neptune said sadly.

"Kiara, would you get him?" ordered the King with a warm smile. Kiara bowed down and left in another room.

"Neptune? Is something wrong?" asked the King worried. He may be strict, but he loved Neptune with all his heart. And know his daughter is just unhappy.

"Everything's fine" Neptune said avoiding looking at her Father.

"Neptune. I'm your father. Now tell me" demanded the King. Before Neptune could answer, she was interrupt by Kiara entering the room with a hooded Figure

"Your Highness, Princess Neptune. Please welcome Bao from the Human world" Kiara said with a smile and the hooded figure toke off his hood and revealed BAO!

"OMG, Bao...But how? You...We..." Neptune stuttered.

"You have to thank Kiara. She was the one who convinced Me. By showing me what this Boy means to you" said the King with a warm smile.

"You don't have to thank me. It's want a friends does" Kiara whispered and left.

"Well i'll leave you two alone, The king said and patted Bao shoulder and warned "Don't mess with my daughter or fear the power of a Vampire" Neptune laugh.

"So...Are you okay with it?" asked Bao.

"Definitely. I can't believe Kiara, would really do this for me" said Neptune.

"I Love you" Bao said sweetly.

"I love you too" Neptune said, giving him a Kiss on the cheeks.

* * *

Me: Okay, that's my shot for a NeptuneXBao One-Shot. I hope you like it, CygnusCrown

Kiara: Yeah...she cried while she wrote this...and she was watching the Big Bang Theory

Me: oh...shut up *knocks her out with a cactus juice Bottle* Sorry if it's sucks.


End file.
